El otro pajaro de la felicidad
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Todos estan recordando el nacimiento de Happy, porque sera? Lisanna esta ayudando a tranquilizar a su amigo Natsu mientras el espera noticias de Lucy... Creo que es un mal resumen xD


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, estos son propiedad DE Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**Bueno vengo a dejarles una idea que se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo 20 del anime, ya que lo estoy viendo completo nuevamente. Por cierto para los que leen el manga waaaaa ame el capítulo de ayer como se veían de tiernas Flare y Lucy xD**

**El otro pájaro azul de la felicidad**

* * *

- _Flashback – _

_Aquel dia todos estábamos peleando en el gremio luego de que el huevo que Lisanna y yo estábamos cuidando hubiere desaparecido, fue en ese momento en el que Elfman apareció con él y el ser que estaba adentro nació, todos estaban felices por la lindura de aquel gato con alas…_

_Mira Natsu, todos estaban peleando antes pero ahora todos están felices – decía Lisanna mientras me mostraba la actitud del gremio en general – Es como un pájaro azul de la felicidad._

_Felicidad – le decía mientras pensaba el nombre para ese pequeño gatito – Entonces lo llamare Happy!_

_Aye! – respondió el gatito mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos._

* * *

**Pov General en la actualidad**

Han pasado años desde que Happy apareciera en la vida del gremio, y ahora se había anunciado un nuevo miembro para el gremio.

No hace mucho Natsu y Lucy se había declarado su gran amor y habían decidido casarse, lo que generó una gran fiesta en el gremio y que esos dos tiempos después anunciaran que iban a traer su pequeño retoño al gremio.

Natsu, era muy atento con Lucy y esta era feliz con la forma en que Natsu la trataba dia y noche viendo que sería un gran padre.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

**Debo ir a trabajar, necesito una misión que no sea tan larga y con la cual pueda conseguir dinero para mi pequeña niña** – pensaba y le decía a Happy sin que ella se enterara- quiero darle todo lo que necesite ella y Lucy pero….** El dinero se nos está acabando y a este paso cuando nazca no tendremos absolutamente nada**

**Aye! Wendy quiere acompañarnos junto a Charle** – decía Happy, particularmente emocionado porque esta última fuera a acompañarnos.

**Lucyyyy! **– llamaba a mi esposa que se encontraba tan bella como siempre y hablando con Levy en el gremio – **Iré a una misión, no tardare mucho asegúrate de estar bien y llama a Loki para que te proteja por favor.**

**Ok, Natsu pero por favor no tardes** – me decía con una sonrisa tan hermosa como siempre.

**Hielito! **– Llame a Gray –** espero que cuides a mi Lucy y no busques pelea mientras yo no este porque puede pasar algo malo.**

**Claro flamita como digas….. **– aquel chico murmuro mientras salía desnudo del gremio y Juvia corría emocionada tras él, esos dos cuando se darán cuenta de que se aman?

**Bueno Lucy, me voy…. Te amo **– le dije mientras posaba mis labios sobre su frente y ella me abrazaba murmurando – **Yo también te amo.**

* * *

**Pov General**

Natsu, Wendy y los excedes se preparaban para salir del gremio, no sin antes Wendy poner Troia sobre Natsu y Lucy, al primero debido a que el viaje seria en tren y a la segunda porque desde el embarazo tenía el mismo problema de transporte que Natsu y debido a la cercanía del nacimiento de su hija no podía caminar hasta su casa por lo que Erza siempre la llevaba en un carro mágico.

Tan pronto salieron, Levy y Erza se encargaron del cuidado de Lucy hasta que pasaron tres días desde la partida de Natsu.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Siento que está llegando Natsu, tan pronto quede embarazada mi sentido del olfato es mejor y puedo sentir su olor en la distancia, sin embargo cuando iban entrando se encontraron Gray y Natsu en la entrada, produciendo una colisión de furia.

**Hola carboncito** – le decía Gray tratando e llamar la atención de Natsu.

**Que quieres pervertido?** – le decía mi esposo a mi amigo.

En ese momento comenzaron todo a pelear lo que ocasiono que me asustara debido a mi estado, hasta que de un momento a otro vi una silla que iba hacia a mi hasta que Loki lo detuvo y les grito a todos, lo que hizo que se detuvieran.

Natsu corrió hacia mí pero el susto ocasiono además de que pararan, que yo comenzara con el parto.

Wendy me ayudo a calmar el dolor mientras Polyushka-san me atendía, todos afuera estaban preocupados especialmente Natsu que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

* * *

**Pov Lisanna**

**Natsu no te preocupes, sabes que esta situación tiene una similitud con el nacimiento de Happy?** – le dije a mi amigo, todos nos encontrábamos preocupados por Lucy y la bebe pero este pobre si estaba que temblaba de susto.

Todos pusieron atención y se dieron cuenta de lo que yo había dicho lo que hizo que Natsu se calmara, en ese momento Polyushka san apareció y llamo a Natsu, en ese momento Natsu salió con una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos cafés muy hermosa y el gremio se puso feliz al verla y al escuchar que Lucy estaba bien pero necesitaba descansar. La voz del maestro no se hizo esperar, gritado

**Es hora de la fiesta!**

En ese momento Natsu fue con su pequeña niña a donde estaba Lucy.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Estaba algo cansada, pero mi bebe estaba con su papá, que me acariciaba la cabeza mientras me decía.

**Te amo Lucy, y también a ti Nashi **– el rostro de Natsu estaba sonrojado pero en su mirada se notaba la ilusión de ver a Nashi en sus brazos – **Lisanna tenía razón, Nashi es también un pájaro azul de la felicidad.**

* * *

**Bueno espero les guste, pronto subiré más historias si quieres darme ideas puedes seguirme en twitter en lizzie_rod93**


End file.
